


The Best Day Ever

by shopgirl152



Series: His Best Days [3]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fishing, Fluff, Married Life, Parenthood, Quality Time, Raising a family, drowning worms and killing time, father-daughter bonding, making memories, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Phineas was a boy, he thought the best day ever meant making extraordinary inventions. As an adult, he's about to learn that the best day ever can be defined by the little things. Especially when viewed through the eyes of his four year old daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Trace Adkins song Just Fishin'

"Dad. Dad. Daddy?" He felt a light tap on his nose. "Daddy, wake up!"

He groaned, prying his eyes open. Two wide eyes stared at him. "Abby? What are you doing up?" He grabbed the clock from the nightstand. "It's five in the morning. Did you have a bad dream?"

She shook her head. "No."

He yawned. "Then what are you doing up? Did you wet the bed again?"

"Daddy!" She giggled. "I'm a big girl now! I don't wet the bed; I wear big girl pants."

He smiled warmly. It was hard to stay mad at his daughter for waking him up. Even if it was five a.m. "How about I get you a nice glass of milk? Would that help you sleep?"

The little face frowned. "Daddy, you said we could go fishing this morning."

"Fishing? Why--" Something clicked inside his head. Fishing. He had promised her two days ago that they would go fishing today. He fought back a groan.

"Daddy, you promised."

"That's right Phineas, you did promise her." A soft hand found his underneath the covers.

"I know Isabella. It's just--"

"Daddy, pleeeaasse....?" His daughter looked at him imploringly. "Pleeeaaaseee? With a cherry on top?"

"Oh, how can you say no to that cute face?" Isabella teased, leaning over him to look at her daughter. "Abby, you go to your room and get dressed. Daddy and I will be up in a minute. Then you can go fishing, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Abby considered it for a moment. "Okay!" Without another word, she took off, bounding down the hall.

Phineas fell back against the pillows with a groan. "Izzy, why?"

"A promise is a promise." She kissed him on the cheek. "Besides, you know better than to make a promise to a four year old."

"Yeah..."

She kissed him again before sliding out of the covers. "Okay Daddy, I'll help Abby get ready.  You get dressed and meet us downstairs. Can you do that?"

He smirked. "I'm not four years old Isabella."

She smiled. "Yes, yes I know."

* * *

"Daddy!" Abigail looked up excitedly from the cereal she was eating, giving him a wide smile. "Can we go fishing now?"

He laughed. "Yes Abby, we can go fishing now. I just need to grab a few things and then we can go. Gotta make sure we have the right equipment." He walked over, kissing the top of her head before walking into the garage. He stretched, looking around. "Okay, let's see..."

* * *

"Okay Abby, we're all ready to go now." Phineas brushed the sweat off his face. Six a.m. and it was already proving to be another hot, summer day.

"Hooray!" His daughter squealed, wriggling around.

"Abby, hold still. If you wiggle around too much, I won't be able to get the sunscreen on you."

He smirked. "Aww come on Isabella, she's trying for her wiggling patch."

Isabella chuckled. "Was it really that boring trying to earn that patch?"

Phineas shrugged. "I dunno. Talk to Baljeet."

"Okay, one more space and...done." She released her daughter, who practically flew across the room.

"Daddy!" Abigail jumped up, Phineas catching her in his arms.

"Ungh. Wow Abby; when did you get so big? You're getting heavy."

She giggled. "Daddy, I grow everyday!"

"She is _certainly_ your daughter." Isabella walked over, picking something up from a nearby table. "Here, I packed some lunch for the two of you. Try not to eat it all in one sitting." She smiled, placing it over her husband's free arm and giving him a gentle peck on the lips.  

"Oh we won't Isabella." He shifted Abby to a more comfortable position, bending over and grabbing his car keys. "I'll call when we're headed home."

"Have fun."

"We will." Phineas made sure he had everything before walking out to the garage. "Okay Abby, ready to go fishing?”

"Daddy, I've been ready since this morning."

He laughed. "Yes, yes you have."


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay Abby, now in order to catch fish, we have to bait the hook first. Otherwise, we won't catch any." Phineas passed his daughter a hot pink fishing rod before opening up the tackle box. "Now--"

"Daddy, what's bait?"

"Oh. It's food for the fish to eat. And the food fish love to eat the most is..."

"Worms?"

"Right!" He pulled a white plastic container out of the box, opening it and holding it out. "Abby, these are worms."

She looked inside. "Oooo...can I touch one?"

"Sure." He watched as his daughter put a hand inside. "Well, what do you think?"

She made a face. "Slimy."

Phineas laughed. "Yeah, they're a little slimy, but fish love them. Hand one to me and I'll show you what to do." Abby handed one to him. "Now what you have to do is..."

* * *

"There, now we're ready to fish. We have our hooks baited and our fishing lines ready. Remember everything so far Abby?"

The little girl nodded. "Put the worm on the hook and tie him tight, then make sure the line isn't...uh..."

"Tangled." The four year old nodded. "Okay Abby, now watch me." Phineas stood on the riverbank, fishing reel at the ready. "First, you gently bring the pole over your head, then bring your arm back and..." he paused, trying to think of how to explain the movement. "Then bring your arm forward like you were throwing a ball. Only, don't throw the fishing pole. We kinda need that to fish."

His daughter giggled. "Daddy, you're silly."

"Yes, yes I am.” He watched as Abby mimicked his movements. It would have been perfect if the fishing line hadn't missed the water by several inches.

"Daddy, I missed."

"That's okay Abby, try again." She tried again, but with the same result.

"Fishing is hard."

He chuckled. "Only at first. But once you get it, it's easy." He could see a frustrated frown slowly creeping across his daughter's face. "You know what Abby? How about we do it together?"

"Okay."

Phineas walked behind his daughter, kneeling down so he was level with her. "Okay Abby, reel your line back in and let's start again." The little girl nodded, slowly reeling the line back in. "Now, I'm going to help you. I'm going to grab your right arm and together, we're slowly going to bring the line back and then release it. Ready?"

She nodded.

"Good." He gently took her arm, slowly bringing the line over their heads. "Now, on the count of three, we're going to release it, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, get ready. One...two...three!" With one fluid motion, the line sailed through the air, landing squarely in the river.

"Daddy I did it! I threw the line into the river!"

"Good job Abby." He smiled.

"Now what do we do?"

"We wait for the fish to bite."

"Oh."

Phineas grabbed his own rod and reel from the tackle box, baiting the line, then walking back over to stand next to his daughter. He cast the line, then reeled it in a little.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Abigail?"

"Do we have to stand?"

He chuckled. "No, we can sit."

"Good." Abby sat down on the ground, looking up at him. "Daddy, you can sit too."

"Okay." He took a seat next to her, line still in the water. "So what should we talk about? Mommy said you bought a new pair of soccer shoes yesterday."

Her face brightened. "Yeah! Mommy bought them for me! They're new and shiny and really pretty! I can't wait to play soccer; Mommy says I can play next year." She frowned. "Nothing's happening. Where are the fish?"

"Oh, they're here somewhere. They like to hide a bit before they come out."

"Oh." She paused, looking at the rod in her hand. "Daddy, I got training wheels on my bike."

"You did?"

"Yeah! Now I can ride like the other kids. Only, I have four wheels instead of two. But that's okay. I don't fall off the bike with four wheels. I'm luckier than the other kids. Oh, and Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Was Perry really a secret agent?"

"Yep. Your Uncle Ferb and I didn't know he was an agent for a very long time, but then one day..." he paused, remembering something. "You know what Abby? I'll tell you all about it when you're older."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

"Let’s just say…it’s a lot to explain."

Abigail smiled, kissing him on the cheek. “Okay Daddy.”

He smiled, leaning over and placing a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you Abby."

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

"Daddy, Daddy! I got a bite!" Phineas glanced over; sure enough, Abby's line was ducking and bobbing all over the water. "Daddy! I can't hold it! Help!"

"Hang on!" He jumped up, coming up behind her and grabbing the rod. "Okay Abby, now listen carefully. We have to reel this guy in, so I'm going to grab your arms and I'm going to help you reel him in. Now, reel your line in a bit; we want to keep him on the line." Abby slowly started to reel in the fish. "Good, now pull back a little and keep reeling." He let go, slowly backing up.

Luckily, the fish didn't put up much of a fight and Abby was able to reel it in the rest of the way. "Daddy! I caught a fish! I caught a fish!"

"You sure did!" Phineas looked at the fish, biting back a laugh. It was a scrawny looking minnow. Barely anything to eat.

Abby stared at the fish for a moment. "Daddy, he looks sad. Can we throw him back? Please? I don't want him to die."

"Sure Abby. Just let me get a pic--" but before he could grab his camera, his daughter had thrown the fish back into the water.

"Bye fishy!"

Phineas shook his head, muttering under his breath. "Something tells me we're going to be throwing a lot of these guys back." He shrugged. "Oh well."

"Daddy, can we do that again?"

"Sure! Here, let me get you set up." He helped her bait the hook and cast the line. "You just sit right there Abby; I'll be over here under this tree if you need me. And don't worry; I can see you. Just don't wander off, okay?"

"Okay."

He made sure his daughter was set before walking over to the truck, grabbing his guitar out of the backseat. He walked back over to the tree, sitting cross-legged underneath it as he tuned the strings. "Hope I can still remember this. It's been awhile. Let's see..." He strummed out a few chords, singing as he watched his daughter. "She's already pretty, like her Mama is. Gonna drive the boys all crazy, give her Daddy fits. And I better do this every chance I get, cause time is tick--"

"Daddy?" Abigail walked over to him, tears in her eyes.

"Aww...what's the matter?"

"Daddy, some mean fish just took my pole. He grabbed onto it and took it under the water!"

"Aww, come here." Phineas set his guitar down, holding out his arms as she walked over, curling up in his lap. He rocked her back and forth. "It's okay Sweetie. Things like this happen. We can find another pole."

"Bu-but how?"

"Well..." he looked around, a familiar look coming into his eyes. “We can make one!"

"Make one?" Abby sniffed, wiping her eyes. She looked at him.

Phineas grinned. "Abby, I know what we're gonna do today!"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind." Phineas gently slid his daughter off his lap, standing up. "Just follow me Abby. I'll show you how to make a fishing pole."


	4. Chapter 4

"Got those sticks Abby?"

"Yes." Abby followed along behind him, her arms loaded down with sticks. "Daddy, what are we going to do with these?"

"We're going to make a fishing pole." Phineas picked up a stick, adding it to the pile in her arms. He studied it for a moment. "I think that's enough. We don't want it to big."

"Want what to big?"

He smiled. "The pole. Otherwise, you won't be able to hold it. Now, hold that bundle of sticks in one hand please."

Abby did as she was told, fumbling with the pile. "Daddy, there's too many. They don't all fit."

Phineas kneeled down in front of her. "Here." He lifted off half the pile, placing them on the ground. "Now try."

She tried again, this time keeping all the sticks in one hand. She beamed. "They fit."

"Good. Looks like that's all we need. Now follow me and I'll show you what we're going to do with them."

* * *

Phineas kneeled down on the grass, digging around inside the tackle box. "Okay, so what we need is some very strong twine."

"Twine?"

"Er...it's like rope or really thick string."

"Oh."

He fished around, lifting up the top tray and digging underneath. "Ah, there it is." He held it out. "Abby, this is twine. And it's what we're going to use to bind these twigs together and make you a new fishing pole."

He unwound several inches of twine, using a pair of scissors to cut it off the roll. "Now all we do is take this string and tie it around the twigs nice and tight, and...there!" He cut off the spare twine that was left. "Now we make a knot and there you have a new fishing pole." Phineas attached another piece to use as a line, then attached a hook to the end, making sure if was properly baited.

Abby took the offered pole, staring at it. "Daddy, will it work?"

"Dunno. Why don't you try it?"

She walked down to the water, tentatively throwing it over her head and then throwing it forward. She turned back to him as he walked up. "Daddy, it works!"

"I told you it would."

"Daddy, could you tell me a story?"

"Sure. Which one?"

Abby's eyes widened. "The day you built the rollercoaster!"

Phineas grinned; he loved telling this story. "Well, it was the first day of summer and instead of sitting around all day doing nothing, your Uncle Ferb and I decided to build the coolest coaster ever..."


	5. Chapter 5

It was a little after four when Phineas pulled the truck into the garage. "Okay Abby, we're--awww." His heart melted. Abby was fast asleep in her car seat, her head hanging over the side. "Well, looks like you've had a busy day little one."

He climbed out of the truck, being careful to make as little noise as possible while getting her unbuckled. She stirred in his arms, but didn't wake up. He kissed her forehead. "My baby girl. So sleepy. Come on, let's get you inside."

Isabella was sitting in the rocking chair reading when he walked in. "We're home," he whispered.

"Phineas, what--" she stopped short as she noticed the sleeping girl in his arms. "Awww. She must have had a busy day today."

"She did. She learned how to bait a hook, cast a line, reel it in and we even caught a few fish."

"You did?" Isabella looked around. "Where are they?"

"Well...Abby didn't want them to die, so we threw them back."

She chuckled. "So much for dinner. Good thing we still have that leftover turkey."

Phineas shifted the sleeping girl in his arms. "Her fishing pole was taken by a fish--"

"Oh no!"

"She cried a little bit, but then I told her we could make a pole. So we made this." He leaned over, setting the tackle box on the table and opening it, revealing the handmade pole.

Isabella smirked. "Not your usual standards."

He shrugged. "Yeah well, she's only four."

"True." She kissed him on the cheek. "Do you want me to put her to bed, or...?"

"I'll put her to bed Izzy. Thanks." He gave his wife a peck on the lips before heading down the hallway.

"What a day we've had Baby Girl," Phineas whispered, gently placing Abby in her big girl bed. "We caught fish, baited hooks, I told you stories and taught you how to make a fishing pole." He brushed a strand of hair away from her face, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

As he went to leave the room, he heard a groggy voice. "Daddy?"

He turned around. "Yes Abigail?" He heard a smile in her voice.

"Today was the best day ever."

“Yes, yes it was.” Phineas smiled to himself as he closed the door. “Yeah, I still got it.”


End file.
